The present invention relates generally to laser media and more specifically to a composite medium for generating laser output.
Laser systems using ion-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) as a lasing medium have achieved great popularity for their high-power output and the widespread availability of several ion-doped YAG compositions. Still, there is a constant desire to utilize newer and more effective lasing media. Ytterbium:YAG (xe2x80x9cYb:YAGxe2x80x9d) is a promising material for high power, high brightness, and high efficiency laser systems because of its small quantum defect between pump and lasing transitions. However, thermal management is difficult in a Yb:YAG system because of the low specific gain and high transparency threshold of Yb:YAG. Further, smaller-sized Yb:YAG lasing media, which allow for better thermal management, limit the amount of area of Yb:YAG available for optical pumping with laser diodes.
There exists a need for a lasing medium configuration which optimizes thermal management in a Yb:YAG while also taking advantage of the ability to optically pump Yb:YAG with increased amounts of optical energy to produce a high power, high brightness, and high efficiency laser system.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a laser device having a trapezoidal cross-section with a nonionic base layer and an ionic layer attached thereto is optically pumped to produce laser output. The nonionic base layer can be a YAG layer and the ionic layer can be a layer of ion-doped YAG material, such as Yb:YAG. The trapezoidal cross-section results in a larger area for receiving optical energy from a laser diode array. Thus, higher outputs can be achieved.
The ionic layer used in the present invention may be kept thin in relation to its length and width, providing for efficient heat removal from the ionic layer.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and detailed description which follow.